Стражник
by Robin Sparrow
Summary: ëÒÏÛÅÞÎÁÑ ÚÁÒÉÓÏ×ËÁ Ï ÐÏÔÅÒÑÎÎÏÊ ÄÕÛÅ, ËÏÔÏÒÁÑ ÏÂÒÅÔÁÅÔ ÄÏÍ ÒÑÄÏÍ Ó ÅÄÉÎÓÔ×ÅÎÎÙÍ É ÎÅÐÏ×ÔÏÒÉÍÙÍ ëÁÐÉÔÁÎÏÍ äÖÅËÏÍ ÷ÏÒÏÂØÅÍ. äÅÊÓÔ×ÉÅ ÐÒÏÉÓÈÏÄÉÔ ÐÏÓÌÅ “ðÒÏËÌÑÔÉÑ þÅÒÎÏÊ öÅÍÞÕÖÉÎÙ”. íÉÎÉ, ÓÏÏÔ×ÅÓÔ×ÅÎÎÏ. ðÅÒÅ×ÏÄÞÉË: Freedom.


**Стражник.**

Он издал глубокий тяжелый вздох и осторожно опустился на жесткий деревянный пол. Усталый, грязный, голодный. Ему хотелось свернуться калачиком на пуховой перине и шелковых простынях кровати в милом и родном месте, где заботливые пальцы будут осторожно поглаживать его по голове, а нежный голос шептать ласковые слова. Он хотел быть дома.

Но это было неосуществимо. У него никогда не будет дома. Он обречен торчать здесь, служить Флоту, охранять этот забытый всеми старый бриг; наблюдать за бесконечно сменяющимися лицами справедливо и несправедливо осужденных, которые молили его о помощи. Молили о свободе. Но он не мог дать ее им, как бы ни хотел.

Скользнув взглядом по одному из своих сослуживцев, он увидел, что тот буквально приволок и бросил в одну из камер совершенно несопротивляющегося человека. Захлопнув дверь и щелкнув замком, второй стражник быстро покинул комнату, снова оставляя его одного.

_Несопротивляющийся_ был первым; на тот момент тюрьма была пуста. Скорее от скуки, нежели от любопытства, стражник с трудом подполз к решеткам камеры и заглянул внутрь, желая лучше разглядеть узника.

Это был пират.

Но не просто пират, а пират, которого он часто видел прежде. И последний раз, когда _этот_ был здесь, корабль был практически разнесен на части _его_ сторонниками, - не самое лучшее начало.

Волосы цвета воронова крыла и коротенькая бородка смуглого узника были украшены многочисленными бусинами, косичками, лентами. Как там его звали? Ах, да: Джек Воробей. Или _Капитан_ Джек Воробей, если есть смысл в этих словах… которого он не находил.

Этот человек вскоре очнулся и привычно кивнул своему старому знакомому. О да, они часто встречались прежде.

- И снова здравствуй, - проговорил узник.

Стражник понимающе сощурил глаза, но не издал ни звука и не сдвинулся с места. Впрочем, будучи немым и _слишком недоверчивым_, он и не мог этого сделать. Некоторое время он неподвижно наблюдал за разбойником, до тех пор, пока тот не попытался коснуться его. _Нет, нет, нет,_ подумал стражник, отодвигаясь от камеры и не давая пирату тронуть себя. Это была одна из вещей, которых он боялся больше всего – прикосновение. Потому что для него прикосновение означало только боль. Его били, пинали, толкали; постоянно оскорбляли с тех пор, как он был силой заставлен выполнять эту ужасную работу. То было время его молодости. Сейчас он старше, но методы обращения с ним его начальников не изменились.

Внезапно в глазах мужчины стражник увидел нечто странное для пиратского лица. Сострадание. Пирату было его жаль. Что случилось? Он непонимающе попятился назад, упершись спиной в стену. Пираты плохие, любые преступники плохие. Так откуда же взялась доброта во взгляде этих глубоких темных глаз?

- Ш-ш-ш-ш, все хорошо, - пробормотал узник, осторожно протягивая руку к стражнику, - я не сделаю тебе больно.

Ха, все они так говорят. Если он и подарит свободу этому человеку, доброта тут же будет забыта, и все, что будет его наградой, - это еще несколько синяков на измученном теле. Нет. Он не будет помогать этому пирату.

И все же… даже невиновные люди, сидевшие за этими решетками, никогда не смотрели на него так, как это делал сейчас разбойник. Им не было дела до него и его незавидной участи; единственным их желанием было выбраться отсюда. _Этот _тоже желал свободы… но ему почему-то старый стражник был небезразличен…

- Ну же, - человек – Джек Воробей, стражник вспомнил, - снова заговорил. – Это всего лишь я, старина Джек. Подойди сюда, - когда он не пошевелился, Джек вздохнул. – Давай-ка договоримся, а? Ты поможешь мне выбраться отсюда, а я накормлю тебя и подарю дом. Как тебе?

Стражник моргнул. Что? _Что_ только что сказал Джек? Что он подарит ему дом? Поесть было бы тоже неплохо, но… дом? Неужели это правда?

Он неуверенно шагнул по направлению к пирату, и глаза того вспыхнули, а лицо засветилось надеждой.

- Вот так, молодец, только чуть-чуть поближе. Пожалуйста.

Содрогаясь всем телом при каждом шаге, зная, что он может доверять этому человеку, и все-таки боясь его, стражник медленно приближался к узнику. Робко и неуверенно он передал пирату ключи. Тихо открыв дверь своей камеры, Джек улыбнулся впервые за этот день. Потом положил ключи в карман и посмотрел на своего одинокого, испуганного спасителя.

- Спасибо тебе, друг. Я уж испугался, что придется опять дожидаться Уилла, - он наклонился и мягко коснулся головы стражника, - Пошли, приятель. Пошли-ка домой.

Чуть позже Джек гордо расхаживал по палубе брига; ключи и награбленные монеты в его кармане весело звенели. Впервые чувствуя себя счастливым за многие годы, сторожевой пес быстро трусил за ним, радуясь, что наконец-то нашел дом.


End file.
